Silly Son Slasher66
by Clonesisterz
Summary: want to know what the world would be like with a super unannoying pann? what the world would be like without cheese? Find out the answers to these questions and many more elsewhere! (hilarious fic)(OOCness)


**Gohan was pissed. The fact that an annoying pigeon was hooting away and pecking at his head wasn't exactly helping; so he grabbed a long stick, and whacked the pigeon so hard that the irritating bird blew up into a million little pieces.**

"**Erm... whoops" Gohan said a little shocked, he knew he was strong but that was just unbelievable, although he enjoyed watching the stupid pigeon disintegrate before his eyes.**

**Icarus waddled over to the remains of the pigeon and began to merrily lick up the pieces of bird meat.**

"**Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Gohan exclaimed.**

**Icarus gave him a strange look and tried to claw Gohan's eyes out but Gohan whacked him over the head with a novelty sized hammer. **

"**Oi! You! You with the novelty sized hammer!" screamed an annoyingly shrill voice.**

"**WHHHHAT?!" yelled Gohan, slamming it into the ground. "Go-han MAAAAAAD!!"**

"**You do realize DADDY that that is animal cruelty!" **

"**What the..?! Who the fuck are you?! I'm too young to be your dad! I ain't got no kid! I don't want any kids; they stink like shit and cabbage!"**

"**Oh Daddy! Don't you recognize me! I'm your daughter Pan!" Pan screamed, tears starting to shoot out of her eyes.**

"**I don't know what kind of sick joke this is but you're really annoying me kid!" Gohan yelled, charging up to a super saiyan.**

"**But daddy-"**

"**Stop calling me that you cabbage patch kid!" Gohan yelled angrily.**

**He then proceeded to grab his dear future daughter around the neck, zoom to his house and cram her inside the oven.**

"**Dammit, how do you work this thing" questioned Gohan kicking the oven door in giving Pan even more brain damage then usual.**

"**Oh well, better get to school; have a nice time midget"**

****

"**Oh, my Gohan's such a good boy." Chi-chi said, humming to herself. **

"**MMMPH! MMMMMPH!" Pan's mumbled screams could be heard just faintly.**

"**Huh? What's that?" Chi-chi asked herself, wondering over to the oven.**

"**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"**

**Chi-chi gave the oven a suspicious glance and grabbed a frying pan of doom. Quickly opening it up-not knowing what to expect- she found that a little girl about thirteen or so fell on top of her. **

"**What the heck?" Chi-chi said, pushing the girl off of her. "Who are you?"**

"**Grandma finally! I've been locked in there for ages!" Pan yelled, putting her hands on her hips.**

"**Who are you? How dare you call me Grandma! Ugh! Look at your horrid clothes! And your ugly too! Why couldn't a pretty girl come falling out of my oven?" Chi-chi sighed, placing her frying pan of doom on the table.**

"**Uh-oh..." Pan said worried, her hand was beginning to become transparent. No, her whole body was becoming transparent.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chi-chi screamed covering her eyes "A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"**

"**Erm, Chi-chi?" a different little girl's voice squeaked.**

**Chi-chi peered through the gaps in her fingers. "Ooooh! Your so purdy!"**

**Standing in front of her was a girl, the same age as Pan, only instead this girl had lovely soft pink hair and striking ruby red eyes. Her outfit was quite stylish too!**

"**Uhh... wait. Where's that scruffy girl go?" said Chi-chi perplexed; before fainting and hitting the ground like a bullet.**

**The girl just shrugged and began raiding the fridge.**

****

**Hi. This story was written by Clonesisterz aka Nightwishsama and Byproduct of evil.**

**NW: We hope you enjoyed the first chappie!**

**BPOF: If you review it would motivate us to put up the next chapter.**

**NW: And we'll give you a cookie!**

**BPOF: Stop bribing the fans! ...I'll give you all a cake!**

**NW: ¬¬" Hypocrite...**

**BPOF: I am not! ::takes out laser-gun-thingy and shoots at NW, but misses and hits the wall:: I... uh, meant to do that! Yah!**

**NW: ¬¬" Just review so we can write more crazy stuff.**

**BPOF: And just remember that NW doesn't own DBZ**

**NW: Neither do you!**

**BPOF: Shhhhh! I don't want my horrid secret out! Now they all know! Stupid Crazy!**


End file.
